Absurdos
by Metanfetamina
Summary: No por mucho madrugar ponen huevos en el desayuno; a quién madruga le tiran lechugas; a buena hora, las mangas verdes destiñen; a caballo regalado, más vale desenvolverlo; nadie es profeta en su periódico…


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**AVISO**: nada de lo que leas a continuación tendrá sentido. Todo esto ha sido producto de una mente enferma (la mía) en un mal momento (la gripe). He decidido publicar todos los drabbles juntos para ahorraros la confusión de mirar entre mis publicaciones pensando encontrar algo decente y topar con esto.

Bienvenidos a la misa de réquiem por una cordura perdida.

* * *

**Personajes**: _Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith y Justin Finch-Fletchley._

"**Refranes**"

La niña se paseaba por la Sala Común de Hufflepuff murmurando cosas como una loca, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, destrozando la cotidianeidad de las vidas de sus compañeros de casa.

—No por mucho madrugar ponen huevos en el desayuno; a quién madruga le tiran lechugas; comida sin siesta timbre que se estropea...

Zacharias Smith arrojó al suelo la revista deportiva que estaba leyendo, se levantó del sofá con una mueca furiosa y se acercó en tres zancadas a ella.

—Hannah, ¿qué… demonios… estás… haciendo? —preguntó, hecho un basilisco, enfatizando cada palabra con un copón en la cabeza de la chica.

—Estudio —respondió, como si fuera algo obvio—. ¿Quieres un chupa-chups de tila?

El rubio se desesperó y comenzó a vociferar, como el maníaco que era, algo sobre la muerte cerebral y estar rodeado de estúpidos.

—A buena hora, las mangas verdes destiñen; a caballo regalado, más vale desenvolverlo; nadie es profeta en su periódico…

Justin, que siempre había destacado por su paciencia para tratar de desentrañar los misterios que encerraba la Hufflepuff bajo esas dos trenzas, se acercó con calma y preguntó:

—Hannah, ¿eso es para el examen de Estudios Muggles?

La chica sonrió, contenta.

—Sí, este curso hemos estudiado refranes populares.

* * *

**Personajes**: _Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Zacharias Smith_.

"**Detalles sin importancia**"

—No me parece buena idea que nos escondamos aquí, ¡es inmoral!

—¿Inmoral? ¡¿Inmoral?! Inmoral es que no podamos ver esto todos los días. Además, como si nunca hubieras visto a un chico desnudo... —la rubia iba a replicar cuándo su amiga le dio un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Calla, calla! ¡Ahí viene!

—¡Qué asco! ¡Está todo sudado!

—Chsssst...

—¡Pero es que míralo! ¡Parece que lleve entrenando horas en mitad de un desierto! ¿Qué hace? No se irá a quitar la... Oh. Vaya. Se está... se está... ¡Vaya!

—¿Ahora no te molesta que esté sudado, eh? Sudado... Imagínatelo así, empapado, con la espalda brillante, el pelo pegado a la cara... y que no se deba a dos horas de entrenamiento deportivo, claro —a la morena le brillaron los ojos—. Además, que sudar es buenísimo para los poros, los abre y los limpia, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro, y tú quieres que sude contigo para que sus poros queden impolutos, ¿verdad?

—En parte. ¡Mira! Bendito sea el que puso estas taquillas con rendijas en los vestuarios, ¡la madre que parió a Merlín! ¡Pero tú has visto el tamaño de esa...!

—¡Parvati! —se escandalizó Lavender.

—¡Espalda! Que no me has dejado terminar.

—Eu... ¿Por qué Zacharias Smith, sudado, con sus poros limpísimos, desnudo, brillante, con el pelo pegado a la cara y con esa pedazo de espalda al descubierto, viene hacia aquí?

—Lav... Lavender, ¿te has fijado si era en su taquilla en la que nos metíamos?

—Uy, me temo que pasé por alto ese detallito.

* * *

**Personajes**: _Mandy Brocklehurst y Zacharias Smith._

"**Sudando**"

Nunca pensé que tendría a Zacharias Smith a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cara, jadeando con dificultad, con sus agresivos ojos azules clavados en los míos, sudando.

¡Y cómo suda! Pobrecito, creo que le estoy pidiendo demasiado, tiene que estar rendido. Porque esta que es, ¿la quinta vez? Oh, Merlín, pero sigue siento tan buena, o incluso mejor, que la primera. Este chico tiene un aguante que ya quisieran muchos. Y muchas.

Tiene el flequillo pegado a la cara pero, al parecer, no le importa demasiado. Mejor, mejor, que siga así de concentrado, que lo está haciendo de perlas, ¡ya lo creo! Bueno, que Ernie, Justin, Michael, Terry o Anthony no lo hacían mal. Terry aguantó hasta tres veces seguidas, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! Pero no sudaban tanto. Y a mí, aunque a muchas les parezca raro o asqueroso, me encanta que los chicos suden, lo encuentro muy sexy. Así que concentrémonos en este Hufflepuff, cuyo pecho –y qué pecho- sube y baja cada vez más rápido. ¡Aaah! Creo que me voy a desmayar, te lo digo yo.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya queda poco! ¡Ya queda...!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Venga! ¡Aaah! —grito y, seguidamente, me levanto de un salto y comienzo a bailar frenéticamente.

—Joder —gruñe, tratando de recuperar la respiración—. Otra vez.

Y yo, exultante, miro a mi rubio preferido. Pobrecillo, llevábamos más de diez minutos seguidos. Carraspeo fingidamente y comento, con voz cantarina:

—Me parece que se te olvida algo.

Y él, de mala manera, se levanta para quitarse los calzoncillos y tirármelos a los pies.

¡Vaya!

—¿Piensas dejar de mirarme como una obsesa? —ladra.

—Zac, Zac, Zac... Te he ganado cinco veces seguidas y te he dejado, literalmente, en pelotas. Creo que ya deberías haber aprendido la lección: no se debe echar pulsos con una profesional y, mucho menos, strip-pulsos. Aunque yo no me quejo, que conste —río, dándole un vistazo rápido—. Pero ya no te queda nada que ofrecerme: tengo toda tu ropa.

Ay, Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. Si no fueras tan Ravenclaw seguro que se te ocurría algún otro tipo de apuesta. Mejor dicho, seguro que te atrevías a proponerle algún otro tipo de apuesta. Porque ocurrírsete ya se te ha ocurrido.

* * *

**Personajes**: _Hannah Abbott y Severus Snape_.

"**¡Qué grande es!"**

—Aaah... —gritó la niña—. ¡Aaah! ¡AAAH!

Snape miró a la alumna cuya cara estaba a menos de dos centímetros de la suya. Podría haber contado, si hubiera querido, la infinidad de pequeñas pecas que decoraban el puente de su puntiaguda y sonrosada nariz.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace, Abbott?! —exclamó el hombre, furioso—. ¡Haga el favor de comportarse como es debido en un castigo! ¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflep...! ¡Deje de escribir en ese maldito libro! ¡YA!

Hannah, eufórica, pasaba la pluma velozmente por el papel de su preciado diario. Faustino. Porque como ella decía, ponerle nombre a los objetos de vital importancia para la vida cotidiana de uno, era una característica muy común en... Pero no. No era el momento de dar sus filosóficas explicaciones. Lo más acuciante era descubrir a ese maravilloso mundo inexplorado y potencialmente interesante que era su profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape, al borde del colapso nervioso, meditaba los pros y los contras de asesinar a un alumno. Lo peor que podía pasarle era ir a Azkaban. Hannah lo miraba radiante, esperando algo, con sus pequeños ojillos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y la emoción. Bueno, el ser encerrado en una prisión mágica el resto de sus días también tenía sus ventajas: el aislamiento.

—Qué... ¡Qué grande es! ¡Caramba!

—¡Abbott! ¡CÁLLESE DE UNA VEZ Y FRIEGUE ESOS CALDEROS!

—¡Increíble! ¡Su Satélite de Personalidad es gigantesco! —la Hufflepuff se sacó algo del bolsillo, con manos temblorosas por la emoción—. ¿Un chupa-chups? ¿Sabor a té con pastas o a pepinillo?

* * *

**Personajes**: _Draco Malfoy y… Potter.  
_

"**El tamaño no importa**"

—Pues no es tan grande.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero mírala bien, es impresionante!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Merlín! ¡Qué grande es! ¡Ooooh! —se burla.

—¡Potter!

—Vamos, vamos, Draco —me mira esbozando una sonrisa traviesa—. Quiero decir, profesor Malfoy. No le des más vueltas, ¿no has oído eso de que _el tamaño no importa_? —ríe.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por...!

—¿Cuestionar a un profesor? ¿Estar en la cama con él? ¿Meterme con su... cosilla?

—¡¿A qué llamas _cosilla_?!

—A eso —la señala.

Está visto que ha heredado el descaro y la desfachatez de su padre. Pero, mientras miro a la pelirroja que se acaba de levantar, completamente desnuda, agradezco que en todo lo demás sea idéntica a su madre.

* * *

**Personajes**: _Mandy Brocklehurst y Zacharias Smith_.

"**Siguiendo los consejos de Padma**"

Tras aproximadamente dos horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y veintitrés segundos buscándolo... ¡Aquí esta! Mira que se ha escondido bien hoy, ¡en la biblioteca! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Bueno, Mandy, mírate en el reflejo de la ventana a ver cómo estas. Ridícula. Estupendo. ¿Quién te manda ponerte falda, escote y tacones para impresionarlo? Pues Padma, quién va a ser. Mejor sigo caminando, que como me quede mucho tiempo parada pierdo el equilibrio.

Vamos allá. Un pasito, otro, me tropiezo, un pasito más, me tuerzo el tobillo. Venga que ya estoy cerca. Tres pasitos seguidos, se me sale el tacón y me caigo de bruces sobre la mesa en la que está leyendo. Bien, Mandy, muy bien.

Empecemos con el plan.

Opción A: celos.

—Hoy me ha dicho Padma que a Terry le gusto.

Sin resultado. Sujeto Z leyendo "¿Gusarajo o hipogrifo sobre la escoba?"

Opción B: insinuación sutil.

Me siento en la mesa. Me toco el pelo.

—Tu culo me quita luz, Brocklehurst.

Tan delicado como siempre.

Opción C: insinuación poco sutil.

Me desabrocho un par de botones de la camisa. Respiro hondo.

—¿Qué calor, no?

Nada. Tic en el ojo. Pienso en matar a Padma.

Opción D: insinuación nada sutil.

—Te queda muy bien el pelo hoy, hace juego con tu corbata.

Levanta la vista del libro. Frunce el ceño. Me derrito. Espero. Espero... Joder.

Opción E: insinuación a lo Pansy Parkinson.

Me recuesto en la mesa de la biblioteca. Me muerdo el labio inferior. Me subo la falda demasiado. Me cago en la madre de Merlín. No se me tira encima para besarme pasionalmente. Me mira como si estuviera loca.

Opción... ¡Bah!

Me levanto. Le arreo un puñetazo en la cabeza. Se recuesta en la silla. Me mira mucho. Se ríe.

—Se te ven las bragas.

Mierda. Falda doblada. Bragas amarillas a la vista. Vergüenza extrema.

—Me gusta el color —comenta.

Ahora o nunca.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Me acerco. Le beso. ¡Joder!

* * *

***NOTAS**: Os lo había avisado.

**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten**: _cada vez que no dejas review las entradas de Draco Malfoy aumentan. _


End file.
